Marked For Life
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: Jade Black is the twin sister of Sirius Black. In her fourth year, she and her fellow Slytherins devise a plan to change the Dark Lord for good. Will they succeed or will Voldemort hunt them down for lying to him? Will they spy for the Order, or will they spy on the Order? And who on earth is Ginny Benson? RL/OC, RB/OC, SB/GW, JP/LE, Evan R./OC. Harry Potter does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1: HOGWARTS

'Have you got everything? Owl? Cauldron? Wand?' Wallburga Black asked her youngest son.

'Poor Reg,' I said, grinning.

My twin brother's head swivelled around to face me. 'You set this up?'

I grinned again. 'Of course, dear brother Sirius. How else do you think Mother thought that Reg was crying his eyes out because we were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. He hates it here.'

'Jade, you are a genius,' said Sirius in admiration.

'Thank you. Now excuse me, I have to write a letter,' I said, getting up from my position on the stairs.

'To a certain boy with a furry little problem?' Sirius asked, coughing. I blushed. He was talking about my former best friend and current boyfriend, Remus Lupin.

'Sirius, just shut up,' I said, still furiously red.

'Ooo, I seemed to have touched a nerve,' Sirius teased. I stalked off. Fortunately, Mother had finished lecturing Regulus, and he saw Sirius laughing madly at him.

Once Mother was out of sight, he ran to Sirius, yelling, 'I'm going to kill you!' I smirked, and disappeared into my bedroom.

I sat down in front of my desk, opened a fresh roll of parchment, dipped my quill into the ink bottle and began to write:

_Dearest Remus,_

_Thank you for your present, I loved it._

_I have almost achieved my form, and hope that I will succeed by this year. Soon, you will no longer have to be alone._

_Sirius is smart, but it is hard for him to succeed, as he does not work hard. I hope James is finding it easy, and that you are not lonely._

_Love, now and always,_

_Jade._

I rolled up the letter, tied it to my owl's leg, and watched it fly away.

'All ready, brothers?' I asked as we got ready for our fourth, Regulus's third year at Hogwarts.

'Born that way,' both of them replied.

'Thank goodness Father convinced her to stay at home,' said Regulus, shuddering.

I nodded absentmindedly; I had spotted Remus. I excused herself and walked towards him.

'Remus!' I yelled, waving.

'Jade!' Remus yelled back, running towards me. 'How are you?'

'Never been better,' I replied, kissing him.

'Can you two lovebirds stop? I might have to puke,' came Sirius's voice from behind me. Remus just grinned.

'Shut up, Siri,' I said. Remus chuckled. 'Oh, and, speaking of lovebirds, your soul mate is here.'

Regulus laughed loudly, realising who I was talking about.

'James!' exclaimed Sirius, throwing himself on the black haired boy. 'Oh, how I've missed you.'

James played along with him, while Regulus, Remus and I tried to stop laughing.

'We better find a compartment,' I said finally. James and Sirius stopped their little show and the five of us boarded the train. We found a compartment easily enough.

'Where's Peter?' Regulus asked.

James shrugged. 'Dunno. Must've gotten lost somewhere.' I nodded. I felt a calloused, largish, warm hand slide over my cold, thin one. I held the hand tightly.

The feast was magnificent, as usual. I kept shooting furtive glances at the Gryffindor table. Many a time, Remus caught my eye. Whenever that happened, both of us shot each other a smile, then blush and start eating.

'Seriously, Jade, you guys need to stop,' Regulus muttered.

I blushed and hastily changed the subject. 'How are the efforts going?'

Regulus's cheery blue eyes darkened. 'Fine, I think so.'

Jade nodded. 'Good. We need to join them by your sixth year.'

'Maybe even earlier,' Regulus said. 'Better get close.'

END OF CHP 1.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2: PLANS

Professor Slughorn handed out the results of the first class test to everyone. When he handed out my paper to me, he smiled and said, 'Top of the class, Miss Black. Well done.' I smiled, trying not to look too proud.

However much I tried to deny it, I loved praise, no matter where it came from. Even if my mother praised me for something, I could not hide my happiness. I thrived on flattery and praise

'Mister Lupin, third position this time,' Slughorn said to Remus, who was holding my hand under the desk. 'Very close behind Miss Evans.'

Remus nodded. He didn't like Slughorn too much, but put up with him not that he had much choice because he was my mentor, since I wanted to become a potioneer.

The day passed quickly, and soon it was bedtime. At dinner, Dumbledore had glanced at me, conveying a message. As soon as the girls in my dormitory fell asleep, I sneaked downstairs to the common room.

'Regulus,' I said, shaking my younger brother awake, who was asleep in one of the armchairs. I hated to wake him up, but we had to go.

'I'm up,' he said, rubbing his eyes. 'It's time already?'

I nodded. He got up quickly, and we made our way to Dumbledore's office.

When we reached his office, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Regulus snorted, and we sat down opposite the high backed chair behind the desk. I glanced outside the window. It was nearly full moon.

Regulus saw me looking at the moon, and laid a hand on my shoulder. 'He'll be okay.'

I looked up to him, smiling sadly. Regulus could be a pain in the butt sometimes, but he was a very intelligent and kind hearted boy.

'Regulus. Jade. Good to see you,' Dumbledore said, startling us both. He smiled. 'My apologies. I trust you are worrying about your friend?' Regulus and I nodded.

'I can understand. However, let us deal with our current matter,' Dumbledore said.

'Headmaster, is it possible to join the Dark Lord before I turn sixteen?' Regulus asked.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. 'I do not know if Voldemort had imposed an age limit on his followers. I'm sure, whatever the limit may be, you two will be the youngest.'

'Then we should seek him out at once!' I exclaimed. 'We do not have much time, Headmaster.'

Dumbledore nodded gravely. 'I have to agree with you, Jade. But perhaps we should wait till next year before contacting him.'

'But, Headmaster, he might even make more of them! And his soul will be near impossible to mend! I believe that he can change, even if you do not! And if you come in our way, I swear I shall strike you down,' Regulus said loudly.

'Point to be noted, Regulus. But I'm afraid he will think he does not have much use of two talented young people, as they are underage. But' -here Dumbledore raised a finger- 'if you two _do _join him by next year, you will have a better chance of persuading him.'

'Sir, if we join him, won't he place spells on us that will not allow the Ministry to detect the usage of magic?' I asked.

'I had not thought of that,' Dumbledore confessed. 'But then again, there might not be any spells like that.'

'Or he may have invented new ones,' Regulus pointed out. Dumbledore nodded gravely again.

I felt myself getting drowsy, and Dumbledore must have noticed, as he said, 'Enough. It is late and you have classes tomorrow. We shall meet again.' I nodded, and stood up.

'Goodnight, sir,' Regulus and I said.

'Goodnight, Regulus, Jade.'

I had to be dragged out of bed by my dorm mates the next morning. I was grumpy when I got dressed, and was not better when I sat down at the Slytherin table.

Only when Remus had squeezed into the space between Regulus and myself, I felt better.

'Morning, beautiful,' Remus said, picking up a piece of toast from my plate.

I grunted. 'Someone's in a bad mood. That wouldn't do, now, would it?' Remus teased.

I grunted again, but said, 'Isn't full moon near?'

'Yes, but sometimes I go crazy with happiness,' Remus said, leaning in. I closed the distance. Behind Remus, Regulus coughed.

'Oh stop it, Reg. Anyways, we have to get going. Goodbye, little bro,' I said, standing up. Remus got up as well. I groaned.

'Are you going to be this cheerful all day?' I asked exasperatedly; Remus had offered his arm to me, and had marched towards the History of Magic classroom.

'Yes.'

'Oh, Merlin.'

I sat down at the very back of the classroom, and Remus promptly sat beside me. As the bench was large, Sirius sat down on my other side. I groaned again.

As Binns spoke, my dropped onto Remus's shoulder.

After a while, I felt Sirius poke me awake.

'What?' I mumbled.

'The lesson's over,' he said. I jumped up, and hurried out of the classroom. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter caught up with me.

'What's next?' asked Sirius.

'Free period,' I said.

'Really?' Sirius said happily.

'Yes, but not for you. You guys have double Divination,' I said smugly.

The four boys groaned. 'Why did you even take it?' I asked. 'Never mind, got me rid of you for an hour.'

'Where are you going?' Sirius demanded.

'To meet with my dear younger brother,' I said. I kissed Remus (James, Sirius and Peter looked away), waved to the other three, and went off in the opposite direction.

True to my word, I made my way to the Slytherin common room.

'Jade!' said Evan Rosier, waving.

'Hi Evan. Regulus, Rabastan, Alexia and Sophie not come yet?' I said, sitting beside Evan.

Evan shook his head. 'They're coming.'

I nodded. Just then, four people entered the common room and made their way towards us.

'Hey, Jade, Evan,' said Sophie Flint. I smiled at her. Evan nodded. Rabastan looked around the common room. It was empty.

'All here?' Everyone nodded. 'Good. Regulus, please begin.'

'Yesterday, Jade and I visited the Headmaster. He knows we plan on changing the Dark Lord, but he doesn't know that all of you are involved. We intend to keep it that way. So, you cannot join the Order.

'But Jade and I don't plan on joining the Order, either. If we are ordered to, then yes, but until then we will not be double agents. We want to gain his trust, not spy on him.'

'So, we are fighting for the Dark Side?' asked Alexia Malfoy.

'No. We are not fighting for any Side. We want minimize damage. We will avoid war,' I said firmly.

'But what if he wants us to spy on the Order?' asked a perplexed Sophie.

'Then it will be the right time to tell him of our intentions.'

I exited the common room and heard a strange scurrying noise. I looked around for the source of the noise and saw the plump silhouette of Peter Pettigrew.

I cast a quick _Muffliato _and grab Pettigrew by the scruff of his neck. 'What the hell are you doing here?' I hissed, inches away from his pathetic face.

'Nothing,' he squeaked.

'Don't lie to me,' I whispered menacingly. 'Tell me now.'

'I spy on the Slytherin meetings all the time,' he said.

'For whom? Answer me!' I demanded.

Pettigrew winced. 'For…Ginny B…Benson.'

I was shocked. I gathered myself and said, 'If I find you here again, you'll be sorry you ever spied for her.'

END OF CHP 2.


	3. Chapter 3

CHP 3: MARAUDERS' PROMISE

The next morning, I gathered information on Ginny Benson. Whoever that was. All I found out was that she was in Gryffindor and in Regulus's year.

I had to tell Regulus about Pettigrew. I wanted to tell James, Remus and Sirius about my future plans, but something held me back. But I could tell Remus. He would understand.

But first, I had to find out who the heck Ginny Benson was.

I got dressed quickly, then waited in the common room for Regulus. He finally came.

'Thank goodness, Regulus, come here quickly,' I said. Regulus followed me to a corner of the common room.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Who is Ginny Benson?' I enquired.

'Only a Ministry employee would reply to a question with another question,' said Regulus, quoting me.

'Regulus, please, just answer it, then I'll tell you what happened,' I said.

'She's a Gryffindor. Smart. Little crazy. Think she's related to the Weasleys.'

'And?' I prompted.

'And nothing. I don't know much,' Regulus said. 'Now tell me what happened.'

Quickly, I recounted yesterday's episode.

'What!?' Regulus exclaimed in horror. 'That little…' Regulus cursed, lowering his voice. He indulged in a few more oaths.

'I know,' I said grimly. 'The question is, how do we deal with her?'

'We have to tell the rest. And Sirius,' Regulus said firmly. 'No buts, Jade. He deserves to know.'

'Remus and James?'

Regulus scowled. He didn't get on too well with them. 'Fine.'

'Okay, see you at our next meeting,' I said, standing up.

'Where are you going?' Regulus asked.

'To tell them.'

'Without me?'

'Of course not,' I said, offering my hand to him. He scowled again and got up.

We left the common room and thankfully, Pettigrew was not at the table.

'Sirius, Potter, Lupin,' Regulus said abruptly. 'Follow us.' The three got up and followed us without question.

'What's up, Reg?' Sirius asked.

Regulus told them of our plan, Pettigrew and Ginny Benson.

'I can't believe it.' It was James who had spoken.

'Yeah…' Sirius agreed.

'Ginny Benson? Never heard of her,' said Remus.

'That's the problem, neither have we,' I replied angrily. An idea struck me. 'Can you guys befriend her? And find out stuff about her?'

Sirius grinned maliciously. 'Of course, anything for you two.'

'Thanks, really appreciate it,' Regulus said gratefully. I nodded.

'It's nothing.'

'See you guys later,' I said and went to the Slytherin table.

'Jade,' a voice hissed in my ear. Remus.

'What?'

'I need to talk to you,' he said, and led me to the courtyard.

'Are you okay?' I asked, worried.

'I'm fine. I want to join the Death Eaters with you.' I was so shocked that I did not speak for a while.

'You want to join the Death Eaters?' I repeated.

'I want to join the Death Eaters,' he said again.

'Remus, I have to ask everyone. We can't just take you in. Besides, it's not safe for you.'

Remus raised an eyebrow. 'Not safe for me? Do you think I can't handle myself?'

'Of course not. It's just that you come from, no offence, a "blood traitor family" so it'll be hard for him to let you join him. And he'll suspect you of being Dumbledore's spy. And you're too good for this.'

'What do you mean?' he asked harshly.

'I mean, the only ones who are volunteering for this are willing to do all horrible things Death Eaters do. You're above that. And so is Voldemort. He can change, and that's why we are doing this,' I said.

'I want to be part of that, Jade,' said Remus angrily.

'Trust me, you don't. I don't want to see you get hurt. Besides, he wil put you with his band of wolves. Including Greyback.' I didn't want to scare Remus, but I wanted him to be safe, and away from Greyback.

'Greyback…' Remus whispered. I hugged him.

'Please don't join us, Remus,' I murmured into his chest.

'I won't.'

END OF CHP 3.


	4. Chapter 4

CHP 4: WOLFISH NATURE

_AN: Very sorry for not updating, had a nasty case of writer's block. This is mostly a filler chapter. Enjoy._

I had to become an Animagus as soon as possible. For Remus. I couldn't bear to see his silhouette in the Shrieking Shack once a month, all alone.

I made my way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Nobody ever went in there, so it was and ideal place to transform.

I shut my eyes, and saw my form. It was a red wolf. I concentrated on an image of a red wolf. I felt my limbs lengthening and fur growing quickly on my body. I was down on all fours, and I padded my way to a full length mirror.

I gasped. My usual stormy grey eyes were a strange forest green. The fur on my body was a mixture of red, white and yellow. My ears were lined with fur on the outside, but were bare inside.

Slowly, I transformed back into myself. I sprinted to the Gryffindor common room.

It was weekend, and the common room was mercifully empty, save for Sirius, James and Remus. I saw them lounging on armchairs, talking. I rushed to them.

'How'd you get in?' James asked.

'Sirius told me the password. I have news.' I was breathing hard, my eyes shining.

'Jade, are you okay?' Remus asked, concerned.

'I'm more than okay. I achieved my Animagus form!' I exclaimed softly.

Sirius jumped. 'What!? That's amazing! What are you?'

I smirked. 'A red wolf.'

'A red wolf?' Remus repeated.

'A red wolf,' I confirmed. 'Do you want to see it?'

All three of them nodded. I exited the common room, with the three of them at my heels.

We entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The boys stopped at the entrance. 'What's up?'

'Can't go in there. It's a girls' bathroom,' James said gruffly.

'Oh, come on, nobody ever comes in here,' I said, pulling them in. 'Stay here.'

I concentrated hard, and transformed into the wolf. I walked over to them.

'Bloody brilliant,' gasped Sirius. I grinned, baring sharp pointed teeth.

James and Remus just gaped. I transformed back into myself. 'Shut those mouths,' I told them.

Then Remus walked over to me, and hugged me tightly. 'Thank you…I can never repay you for this…'

'Don't be silly, you don't have to repay me,' I said, hugging him back.

Full moon was here. I was terrified. Not that I was going to tell anybody. I was a Slytherin, and Slytherins didn't show emotions. That day I could hardly eat.

The day passed uneventfully. I got my usual 'Outstanding' in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. Some 'Exceeds Expectations' in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Herbology. Not bad at all.

Finally it was bedtime. I sneaked outside the common room.

'Good luck,' said James, handing me his Cloak.

'Thanks,' I whispered back. I crept outside the castle and out on the grounds.

I entered the Shrieking Shack cautiously. I could hear moans, whines and growls from the room. I felt a strange aching feeling.

I heard a terrible howl. Shivers crept up my spine. I slowly entered the room. There was Remus, fully transformed, and his usual green eyes were a fierce amber.

He growled, but I held my ground. He sniffed my neck and I had to remind myself that this was still Remus. Then he completely changed. He jumped on me, and tackled me to the ground. He growled playfully.

That night, I slept with Remus for the first time.

END OF CHP 4

_AN: Sorry for the very short chapter. The next chapter will be better, longer and more interesting. Join The Marauders as the befriend Ginny Benson._


End file.
